


Der Kurzurlaub

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Das Interview ist nächste Woche Freitag. Wie wäre es wenn wir uns ein schönes großes Zimmermit allem Schnickschnack nehmen und noch einen Tag dranhängen?“„Nacktbaden mit den Jungs?“, grinste Eva„Unter anderem“, lachte ihr Mann verschmitzt und küsste sie.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Gabriel und die drei Hauptdarsteller waren zu einem Interview eingeladen, die Flugtickets waren bereits bezahlt und da Sam keine Zeit hatte und keiner das Ticket verfallen lassen wollte, entschied sich Gabe dazu, seine Frau mitzunehmen.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte Eva, die ihren Mann vor sich hinmurmelnd am Laptop sitzen sah.

„Mir ist da eine Idee gekommen.“

Eva besah sich die Seite, die er geöffnet hatte und grinste.

„Machen wir Urlaub?“

„Das Interview ist nächste Woche Freitag. Wie wäre es wenn wir uns ein schönes großes Zimmer mit allem Schnickschnack nehmen und noch einen Tag dranhängen?“

„Und mit Schnickschnack meinst du …?“

Er klickte auf einige Suiten und Appartements und Evas Grinsen wurde noch größer.

„Nacktbaden mit den Jungs?“

„Unter anderem“, lachte er verschmitzt und küsste sie. Schnell hatte er alle Einzelheiten bestätigt und die Zeit verflog wie im Winde.

 

„Großartige Idee ****“, schmunzelte Dean, ließ sich auf das große Bett fallen und zog Cas gleich mit.

„Ich such mal meine Frau, nicht dass sie sich hier verläuft.“

Eva hatte die Balkontüre des Badebereiches geöffnet und ließ die warme Frühlingssonne herein.

Sie atmete tief durch und ging eine Schritte nach draußen, sah zwei Sonnenliegen in einem kleinen grünem Garten und ringsherum Büsche als Sichtschutz die das kleine Appartement abschlossen.

Als sie wieder hereinkam bewunderte sie den großen Whirlpool in dem bestimmt acht Leute Platz fanden.  Eine Richtige Wellnessoase mit allem was dazugehörte.

„Es ist ein Traum Gabe!“

Lächelnd kam er langsam auf sie zu und umarmte sie von hinten, ließ seine Hände auf ihrem Bauch ruhen.

„Hm … so wie du“, schmunzelte er verträumt und verteilte kleine Küsschen in ihrem Nacken.

Eva drehte sich um und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, gab ihm einen tiefen und innigen Kuss, der diesen nur zu gerne erwiderte und leidenschaftlich ihre Zungen miteinander verschmolz. Seine Hände fanden Halt an ihrer Taille und zogen sie so nahe zu sich wie es nur ging.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, rieb ihre Wange an seinem kratzigen Bart.

 

„Männer!“, rief Gabe und rollte mit den Augen als er Cas und Dean küssend und ineinander verkeilt am Bett liegen sah, „macht euch fertig, wir müssen los.“

„Ich bereite alles für die Poolparty vor.“

Eva verabschiedete sich von ihren drei Jungs und winkte ihnen hinterher, bevor sie sich selber auf das Bett plumpsen ließ und glücklich für einige Augenblicke die Augen schloss.

Da die Männer bestimmt noch mindestens zwei Stunden unterwegs waren, beschloss Eva einkaufen zu gehen. Zu ihrem Glück befand sich gleich an der nächsten Ecke ein Supermarkt, denn was wäre peinlicher als sich zu verlaufen und das wäre bei ihrem Orientierungssinn keine Überraschung.

Da sie nur Frühstück inklusive hatten würden sie ansonsten bei den schweißtreiberischen Tätigkeiten die geplant waren, verhungern. Schnell hatte sie Obst, Süßigkeiten und Knabbereien gefunden.

Sie überlegte kurz, aber da genügend Getränke vorhanden waren, entschloss sie sich wieder zurück zu gehen. Danach kam natürlich der große Zimmercheck und ehe sie es sich versah waren ihre drei Männer wieder zurück.

 

Cas hatte sich mit Dean unter die Dusche verzogen und Eva surfte mit ihrem Handy im Internet.

Stöhnend lag Gabriel auf dem Bett und ließ den Kopf rückwärts die Kante hinab baumeln.

„Honey … Hooooooney“, jammerte er und Eva sah ihn belustigt an.

„Was ist?“

„Mir ist so langweilig ...“

„Und das ist mein Problem weil ...?“

Wieder stöhnte ihr Mann genervt, rollte im Bett herum und setzte sich auf.

„Können wir nicht irgendetwas machen?“

„Was zum Beispiel?“, Eva klappte ihr Handy zu und sah Gabriel fragend an.

„Ich weiß auch nicht ... Du bist doch immer die mit den Ideen. Lass Dir was einfallen.“

„Mir ist aber nicht langweilig“, grinste sie.

„Mir tun die Füße weh.“

„Du willst dass ich dir die Füße massiere?“

„Das wäre toll“, schmunzelte er mit seinem Hundeblick und verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Kopf.

Das Massageöl stand im Bad und vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Tür.

 

„Ahh!“, kreischte Cas gespielt und Eva lachte.

„Ich schau euch schon nichts weg, brauche nur das Öl.“

„War nicht deine beste Performance Engelchen!“

„Ahh!“, kreischte Dean einen Moment später, als plötzlich das Wasser eiskalt war und Cas ihn angrinste.

„Stimmt, bei dir klingt es authentischer, übrigens das war für das Engelchen.“

 

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Gabriel seine Augen geschlossen und gab sich voll und ganz in die Hände seiner Frau, die seine Füße zärtlich massierte.

Immer wieder ein leises Stöhnen als sie zwischen seine Zehen durchtauchte und ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Ihre Hände wanderten seine Waden entlang, so weit, wie es die Hose zuließ.

„Du machst es mir nicht einfach wenn du dich so aufreizend räkelst“, lachte sie.

„Hier tut es auch weh“, flüsterte er und zeigte auf seine Lippen.

Eva wischte sich die Hände im Handtuch ab, kroch wie eine Katze langsam seinen Körper entlang und drückte einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

„Besser?“, schmunzelte Eva und sah in seine wunderschönen goldenen Augen.

Gabriel schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Sanft nahm sie seine Unterlippe zwischen ihre Lippen, zog daran, leckte über die entblößten Zähne und suchte nach seiner weichen Zunge. Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in ihrem Unterbauch, als sich seine wie eine Schlange um ihre wickelte. „Hier tut es auch weh“, murmelte er und fuhr mit dem Finger seinen Hals entlang. Mit zärtlichen Küssen und kleinen Bissen versorgte sie die schmerzenden Stellen, spürte seine Beule in der Hose, als sich ihr Körper an den seinen drückte.

„Oh Honey“, seufzte er wohlig mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Wo noch?“

„Da schmerzt es furchtbar“, flüsterte er, zeigte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf seine Brustwarzen, „sie sind schon ganz heiß.“

„Am besten wir ziehen zuerst dein Hemd aus, damit ich es mir ansehen kann.“

Er vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren und das Stöhnen wurde lauter, als sie liebevoll über die rechte und dann über die linke Brustwarze leckte.

„Und hier, das halte ich kaum aus“, seufzte er laut, deutete in seinen Schritt.

„Oh mein armer Mann“, kicherte Eva und befreite ihn auch von der Hose, „ich sehe das Problem. Mächtig geschwollen und eingeklemmt. Ich denke er braucht erst einmal Luft.“

 

„Lasst euch nicht stören!“, hörten sie und blickten Cas kurz an, der vorbeiflitzte ... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, dicht gefolgt von Dean.

„Bleib stehen du Arsch das hat ein Nachspiel!“

„Frieden! Ich habe ein Friedensangebot“, keuchte Cas und zeigte auf einen der Sonnenliegen.

Der Dunkelblonde setzte sich hin, ließ die Beine links und rechts baumeln und sah Cas erwartungsvoll und ungeduldig an.

Cas legte seine Hand in dessen Nacken und beugte sich über Dean, verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkampf, bevor er seinen Weg küssend abwärts fortsetzte und schließlich zwischen seinen Beinen kniete.

Ein letzter Blick in die Augen seines Freundes, bevor sich diese schlossen, überwältigt von den Emotionen, als er Cas’ Zunge an seinem Penis spürte, die erst sanft leckte und dann in den Schlitz stupste. Cas dachte an die letzten Monate zurück.

Er hatte so viele Dinge ausprobiert. Ihm wurde viel gezeigt und er hatte so viel gelernt. In erster Linie über seinen eigenen Körper.

Cas fühlte sich so wohl mit Eva und Gabriel. Und jetzt hatte er auch Dean. Er war so glücklich und dankbar, dass er das alles erleben durfte.

Sein Herz klopfte und sein Mund war trocken, als er das weiche, pulsierende Fleisch unter seinen Fingern und in seinem Mund fühlte. Er griff nach dem Glas Champagner und wärmte einen Schluck in seinem Mund, kurz bevor seine Lippen sich wieder um den Penis seines Freundes wickelten.

„Oh Gott!“, keuchte Dean und sah ihn erschrocken, aber ekstatisch an, bevor er seinen Körper zurückfallen ließ.

Er konnte nicht anders, als weiterzumachen, bis Dean seinen Rücken wölbte, seinen Hals reckte und seinen Orgasmus mit angespannten Muskeln und dem Namen seines Engels über seinen Lippen fand.

 

„Wie viele Spermien schwimmen hier schon?“, fragte Eva.

Nachdem sie ihren Ehemann verwöhnt hatte, näherte sie sich langsam dem Pool, wo Cas und Dean entspannt saßen.

„Keine einzige, wir schwören!“

„Gut, und das bleibt so.“

Sie deutete auf die Kondompackung, die neben einem der Liegen lag und die beiden nicken.

 

Gabriel kam nach einer kurzen kalten Dusche aus dem Bad, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, stellte sich vor seine Frau und grinste sie an.

„Du hast eindeutig zu viel an Honey.“

Sie schmunzelte zurück, reichte ihm ein Glas Sekt, griff mit der freien Hand an seinen Hintern und zog ihn näher heran. Ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder. Eva streichelte über seinen Hintern, nur das flauschige Handtuch zwischen ihren Fingern und seinem nackten Arsch.

Mit den Fingern seiner freien Hand machte er sich an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse zu schaffen und streichelte über ihren warmen Bauch. Sein Penis wurde härter, drückte sich gegen das Handtuch. Ihre Becken gegeneinandergepresst wurde ihr Kuss gieriger und bevor sie die Gläser hätten fallen lassen, stellten sie sie ab.

Eva beugte sich hinunter, hielt sich mit einer Hand an seinem Penis fest, während sie sich mit der anderen die Socken auszog.

„Sieht ja bescheuert aus“, lachte Gabe, nachdem er ihr einige Augenblicke kopfschüttelnd zugesehen hatte und  half ihr sich zu entkleiden.

„Willst du nicht rangehen?“, murmelte Eva zwischen zwei Küssen als das Handy klingelte.

„Nope.“

„Jetzt geh endlich ran, vielleicht ist es wichtig“, sagte sie als das Telefon das zweite Mal klingelte und schubste ihn leicht von sich und mit einem übertrieben lauten Seufzen nahm er ab.

„Das ist gerade schlecht … Können wir das nicht auf Montag verschieben? … Ja, ok, bleib dran.“

Das war alles was seine Frau zu hören bekam und Gabriel rollte mit den Augen, packte seinen Laptop aus und setzte sich an den Tisch.

 

Etwas ratlos stand sie im Zimmer, sah ihren Mann der ihr immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarf und gleichzeitig telefonierte, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet.

Sein Kleiner war frustriert wieder geschrumpft und lugte etwas traurig aus dem Handtuch hervor.

Eva liebte es, ihren Mann aus der Fassung zu bringen und so dauerte es nicht lange und ihre Hände begannen sich selbstständig zu machen. Glitten langsam zu ihrem BH, streichelten über den dünnen Stoff, bevor sich eine Hand in ihrem Rücken am Verschluss zu schaffen machte und das Stück Stoff langsam über ihre Schultern zu Boden fiel.

„Was? … Wiederhol das bitte!“

Gabriel schluckte und versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren.

Eva grinste und ging auf die Knie, krabbelte immer ihren Mann ansehend auf  ihn zu, verschwand hinter dem Tisch und griff nach seiner Wade. Ihre Hände streichelten seine Beine entlang und kamen auf den Knien zu liegen und mit einem leichten Ruck spreizte sie sie etwas weiter.

Gabe hielt kurz den Atem an, kniff die Augen zusammen und schluckte erneut.

Ihre Hände wanderten weiter, streichelten seine Schenkelinnenseiten. Gabriel spürte, dass sich sein Penis wieder aufrichtete und musste sich konzentrieren dem zu folgen, was der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung von ihm verlangte.

„Ja … genau“, stammelte er, atmete tief durch und räusperte sich. Die Hitze hatte bereits Besitz von seinem ganzen Körper genommen.

Fasziniert beobachtete Eva die Gänsehaut auf seinem Hodensack und streichelte darüber.

Sie hörte seinen ruckelnden Atem und sah, dass er eine Hand fest um die Lehne des Stuhles geklammert hatte. Wieder räusperte er sich.

Die Finger wurden forscher, tasteten sich ihren Weg. Die Spitze seines Kleinen war nur wenige Zentimeter unterhalb der Tischkante. Sie kam mit dem Mund nicht dran.

 

Gabriel sah ihren fragenden Blick und er dachte einen Moment nach. Aber jetzt war er mitten drin und wollte es auch.

Er versuchte krampfhaft dem Gespräch zu folgen, aber er wusste, dass sein ‚Ja‘ und ‚Ok‘ mittlerweile wie ein Stöhnen klingen mussten.

Der Schweiß brach aus, als mit der Zunge an der Unterseite seines Schwanzes entlangleckte.

„Was? Jaja … ich höre dich“, stammelte er und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen.

Gabe dankte Gott kurz dafür, dass sein Freund ihn nicht am Bildschirm sah, denn er konnte nicht anders und sah seiner Frau in die Augen. Unfähig die wunderbaren Gefühle, die durch seinen Körper flossen zu unterbinden.

An seinem Bauch konnte sie sehen, wie schwer er atmete, wie er sich konzentrieren musste um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Aha“, antwortete er mit zittriger Stimme, während der Mann am anderen Ende unaufhörlich weiterredete.

In Gabriels Kopf drehte sich alles. Lippen, Zunge, leichtes Kratzen der Zähne. Sein Atem brach erneut, als seine Frau versuchte ins so tief wie möglich in ihren Rachen aufzunehmen.

_‚Oh Gott, das halte ich nicht durch. Verdammt hör endlich auf zu reden‘_

Mit einem feuchten Geräusch verließ er ihren Mund wieder. Sie erstarrte.

„Wie? Nein, ich habe nichts gehört … Klar bin ich bei der Sache.“

Unbewusst rutschte er immer weiter an die Kante des Stuhles, die Finger zitterten, als sie über die Tastatur huschten.

Eva sah sein zuckendes Loch vor sich und konnte nicht wiederstehen, konnte es aber nur mit Mühe erreichen und die Kuppe des Mittelfingers eintauchen worauf er vorsichtig zurückzuckte.

„O … ok, dann machen ... wir das so“, stotterte Gabe, „Ja ... ja ist gut ... okay bis Montag dann.“

Abrupt beendete er das Gespräch, schloss hektisch den Laptop.

„Oh Honey“, stöhnte er und rutschte auf dem Stuhl nach vorne, der Mittelfinger wurde gierig eingesaugt, was ihm eine erneutes tiefes Stöhnen entlockte.

Seine Finger wanderten haltsuchend in Evas Haare, krallten sich darin fest.

Mittlerweile lag er fast auf dem Stuhl, nur noch die Zehenspitzen berührten den Boden. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein ganzer Körper bebte von der Anstrengung, von der Erregung.

Seine Bauchmuskeln waren krampfhaft angespannt und ihr Finger massierte seine Prostata, spürte wie sie arbeitete.

„Ich komme“, schrie er so laut, dass auch Dean und Cas es im anderen Zimmer hörten und sich angrinsten.

 

„Ich will auch kommen“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und zwinkerte Dean zu, der nicht zögerte und seine Kollegen nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnte.

„Dean, komm schon, ansonsten verliere ich meinen verdammt Verstand!“

Der Jüngere grinste, sah aber keinen Grund sich zu beeilen und immer wieder wanderten seine Lippen über die empfindlichen Bereiche und seine Zunge drückte sich gegen die Unterseite seines Schaftes, fühlte ihn pochen.

Seine Augen trennten sich nie von dem durchdringenden Blau, das ihn jedes Mal erschaudern ließ.

_‚Dieses Blau ... berauschend‘_

Der salzige Geschmack, der moschusartige Geruch, die seidige Haut. All das fühlte sich so himmlisch an. Er konnte das abgehackte Stöhnen von Cas hören, das ihm sagte, dass er sehr nahe war. Deans Körper stand in Flammen. Ekstase schoss seine Wirbelsäule hoch und ließ sich in seinem Schwanz nieder.

„Aufstehen!“

Cas sah ihn verwirrt an und versuchte zuerst seinen Kopf zu klar zu bekommen, der vor Geilheit benebelt war.

Dean ging das alles viel zu langsam und er zog Cas hoch, drückte ihn gegen die nächste Wand.

„Hände an der Wand!“

Cas streckte seinen Rücken etwas weiter durch und präsentierte dem Jungen seinen wohlgeformten Arsch, der sich bei diesem Anblick seine Lippen leckte.

Seine bereits mit Gleitmittel benetzten Finger drängten sich nacheinander in sein Inneres, bevor er seine Hände an Cas' Hüften legte und langsam eindrang.

„Yes!“, rief Cas nach ein paar Minuten, als seine Emotionen ihn überwältigten und ihn mit zitternden Beinen zurückließen, nachdem das Erdbeben in seinem Körper nachließ.

Deans Atmung beschleunigte sich noch mehr, als sich der Körper um ihn zusammenzog.

Mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß drückte er sich so fest wie er konnte in Cas, lehnte seine Stirn gegen Cas’ verschwitzten Rücken und begann zu kichern. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um, küsste ihn und verschwand mit Dean in Richtung Dusche.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem sich alle wieder im warmen Wasser beruhigt hatten, sich auch über normale Dinge und Nettigkeiten ausgetauscht hatten, wurde Gabriel wieder ungeduldig. Kurzerhand nahm er Cas an der Hand und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer, warf ihn auf das Bett und grinste siegessicher.

„Zur Abwechslung gehörst du jetzt wieder einmal mir, ich krieg dich ja kaum mehr zu Gesicht. Wie hättest du es gerne Baby?“  Gabe schmunzelte, als er seinen Schwanz fest umklammerte und hart saugte.

„Fuck …“, keuchte Cas, packte ihn bei den Haaren zog ihn näher zu sich „dich auf mir … jetzt, ich will dir in die Augen sehen, wenn du meinen Namen schreist.“

Cas krabbelte auf dem Rücken nach oben und lehnte sich in einer sitzenden Position an den Bettrahmen.

Ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder und der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte laut in den Kuss. Gabriel hockte über seiner Brust wie auf einem Pferd. Cas streckte seine Zunge heraus, leckte an der Schwanzspitze, die sich direkt vor seinem Gesicht befand.

Er stützte eine Hand an der Wand ab, fickte leicht die warme Höhle und warf stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken.

Beide tropften vor Ungeduld und Verlangen und wollten auch nicht mehr länger warten.

„Vorsicht kalt“, grinste Cas diabolisch, als er Gleitgel in und um Gabriels Eingang verteilte.

Langsam spießte sich dieser auf, nahm sich die Zeit sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen und fing an langsam auf seinem Pferd zu reiten.

 

Die lauten Geräusche die die Männer verursachten ließen auch Dean und Eva nicht kalt, die sich im Pool gegenüber saßen.

Eva streckte ihren Fuß aus und berührte Deans untere Regionen. Dieser hatte seine Arme am Rand des Pools ausgestreckt und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Evas zweiter Fuß gesellte sich dazu und Dean übte leichte Fickbewegungen aus. Wäre Eva nicht so dermaßen kitzlig an den Füßen, hätte sie das wahrscheinlich auch noch länger durchgehalten.

„Komm her“, flüsterte sie und winkte mit dem Finger.

Dean kam langsam näher, rutschte in ihren Schoß.

Er strich ihr liebevoll die Haare aus dem Gesicht, legte seine Hände auf ihre Wangen und beide sanken in einen tiefen Kuss.

Ihre Hände glitten seinen Rücken abwärts, über seinen Hintern und zogen ihn noch näher zu sich. Ihre Finger stahlen sich zwischen seine Backen und Deans Atem beschleunigte sich.

„Eva“, murmelte er, bereits auf dem Gipfel seiner Lust, als er ihren Hals küsste.

Die neugierigen Finger kreisten über seinem Anus und Dean verzog leicht das Gesicht. Er wollte es, aber nicht ohne Gleitgel.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, beugte sie sich vor und griff nach der Spritze aus ihrer Tasche.

„Was ist das?“, fragte er leicht erschrocken.

„Du vertraust mir, richtig?“

Dean nickte, war aber immer noch skeptisch.

„Sie hat keine Nadel, alles ist in Ordnung.“

„Heilige Scheiße“, keuchte er, als er das kalte Gel spürte und umklammerte ihre Schultern.

Eva bekam darauf einen halben Lachkrampf und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze.

Sie knetete seine Backen, massierte das Gel ein, zog seinen knackigen Arsch wieder nahe an ihren Körper und Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe als er einen fordernden Mittelfinger spürte der sich gleich darauf seinen Weg suchte.

„Entspann dich. Keine Angst, ich bin zärtlich, versprochen“, flüsterte sie und streichelte Deans Wirbelsäule entlang.

Je öfter er das Gefühl erlebte, desto mehr genoss er es und musste bei dem Gedanken innerlich grinsen, wie sehr er sich am Anfang dagegen gesträubt hatte.

Eva wusste genau, was ihren Männern gefiel.

Dean knabberte an Evas Unterlippe, drängte wieder seine Zunge an die ihre. Ein lautes Stöhnen als sie seine Prostata fand und die Gelegenheit nutzend einen dritten Finger zu versenken, biss sie ihm leicht in den Hals und verharrte.

„Du kannst sie bewegen“, flüsterte er.

„Du kannst dich auch bewegen“, lächelte Eva und er begann erst vorsichtig, aber dann bewegte er seine Hüften schneller und wilder, stieß sich ihren Fingern entgegen und rutschte hin und her.

„Oh Eva ... das ist so geil“, keuchte er und klammerte sich fester an sie.

„Dirty Boy“, flüsterte sie verrucht, „ich mag es, dich so zu sehen, stöhnend, keuchend. Finde heraus, was dir gefällt. Genieße es.“

Er wurde locker und entspannter und ihre Finger glitten immer tiefer zwischen seine gespreizten Backen.

Die Wirkung des Wassers verhinderte, dass Dean sofort seinem Orgasmus erlag. Er genoss die Blitze, die durch seinen Körper zuckten und sein Herz schlug ihn bis zum Hals.

Kreisbewegungen und leichte Stöße. Dean rieb sich gierig an ihren Fingern. Seine rechte Hand packte seinen Penis, um sicherzustellen, dass das Kondom auch halten würde und mit der Linken hielt er sich an ihrer Schulter fest.

Eva liebte es, die Reaktionen ihrer Männer zu sehen, liebte es, wenn sie unter ihren Händen dahinschmolzen.

Eine weitere heiße Welle durchströmte ihn, als er wiederholt seinen Happy Button traf. Dean spürte seinen Orgasmus anrollen und drückte Evas Hand. Sie spürte wie sich um ihre Finger alles zusammenzog, seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Hals, die geflüsterten Worte der Zuneigung und mit einem Aufschrei kam er und auch Eva. Mit einem letzten zittrigen Stöhnen ließ Dean kraftlos seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken.

„Du bist gekommen … davon?“, grinste er ungläubig und Eva nickte nur stumm.

 

„Hey!“

Gabriel watschelte durch das Wasser zu seiner Frau und küsste sie stürmisch.

Die vier ließen den Abend gemütlich ausklingen, aßen den Rest der Früchte und diskutierten darüber, wer wo und überhaupt mit wem liegen durfte.

„Als Frau liege ich natürlich im Bett“, grinste Eva ganz selbstverständlich und die Jungs protestierten nicht.

„Hast du das riesige Bett gesehen, haben wir alle dort Platz.“

„Ja, jeder hält sich an dem anderen fest, damit er nicht runterfällt", knurrte Gabe und prustete im nächsten Moment, als Dean ihn unter Wasser tauchte.

„Was?! Ich habe nicht gesagt, wo er sich festhält“, keuchte er und tauchte Dean ebenfalls unter.

 

Nachdem die drei Männer irgendetwas getuschelt hatten, was Eva mit Adleraugen beobachtete, kam Cas schon, packte sie und trug sie, mit einer Hand auf dem Rücken und der anderen unter ihren Knien, zum Bett. Grinsend schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn mit sich, küsste ihn sanft und räkelte sich, während er ihren Bauch mit kleinen Küssen verzierte.

 

Das Bett senkte sich als alle drei Männer hinaufkletterten und ihr mit sechs Händen und drei Mündern die schönsten Gefühle bescherten.

Ihre Männer wussten genau, wann sie wo wie angefasst werden wollte.

Es wurde nichts geredet, sondern nur gefühlt.

Evas lange rote Haare hingen über ihre Schultern und umspielten teilweise auch ihre vollen Brüste. Dean spürte seine Männlichkeit wieder wachsen, als er ihre Brust unter seiner Handfläche fühlte. Spürte, wie sich ihre Brustwarze gierig emporstreckte.

Seine Finger spielten mit ihren harten Nippeln, kniffen leichte zu und entlockten Eva ein tiefes und zufriedenes Stöhnen.

Evas Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schneller als sich Gabriel immer weiter abwärts bewegte.

Er umfasste ihren Hintern und drückte leicht zu und schon bald spürte sie das angenehme Prickeln als er zart über ihre Schamlippen bis hinauf zu der empfindlichen Perle leckte. Ließ seine Zunge kreisen und stupste immer forscher und tiefer und leckte gierig den Saft ihrer Lust. Er lauschte glücklich dem schmatzenden Geräusch und dem immer lauter werdendem Atem seiner großen Liebe.

Einer seiner Finger fand den Weg in ihren Arsch und mit dem anderen drang er in ihre Vagina ein, rieb leicht die dünnen Haut zwischen seinen beiden Fingern, die beide Öffnungen trennten, und Eva wurde vor Geilheit fast verrückt.

Ein heißer Schauer jagte die andere und Eva wusste nicht, worauf sie sich konzentrieren sollte, war überwältigt von den Gefühlen.

Ein paar Sekunden später wölbte sie ihren Rücken und kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen und dem Namen ihres Mannes zum Orgasmus.

 

Aber die Männer ließen nicht von ihr ab und wurden immer gieriger und leidenschaftlicher.

Cas schickte seine Hand auf die Wanderschaft und bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen, bis sie schließlich auf ihrem Schamhügel zum Stillstand kam und er seinen Daumen leicht und dann mit Druck auf ihrer Klitoris rieb.

Ihr Herz schlug so hart in ihrer Brust, dass es sich anfühlte, als könnten jeden Moment mehrere Rippen zu Bruch gehen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie spürte den zweiten Orgasmus anrollen. Die Hitze breitete sich wie ein Lagerfeuer aus und keuchend und stöhnend schrie sie ihre Lust heraus.

„Auf“, flüsterte Cas und gab ihr einen liebevollen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Eva ging auf die Knie, ihre Beine zitterten, ihr Atem ging rasselnd, aber gleichzeitig waren Dean sowie Cas in ihre Öffnungen eingedrungen. Wenn sie sich nach vorne bewegte, nahm sie Dean tief in sich auf und nach hinten Cas, der sie fest bei den Hüften gepackt hatte.

Gabriel gab seinem Schwanz langsame Takte und fand die Situation nur noch geil.

Das Zimmer war gefüllt mit Stöhnen, Schweiß und lautem Keuchen das beinahe schon in ein Hecheln überging.

Wie Tiere fickten sie auf dem Bett und doch so zärtlich und liebevoll.

Cas war der erste, der seinen Schwanz in ihr zucken spürte. Die Eier zogen sich ganz an den Körper heran und verursachten ein angenehmes Gefühl.

Auch Eva hatte ihren dritten Orgasmus und hätte Cas sie nicht festgehalten, sie wäre unter seinen Fingern weggeschmolzen.

Dean griff in ihre Haare um sich festzuhalten und nach einem tiefen Grunzgeräusch entlud er sich in ihrem Hals und sackte erschöpft in das Bett.

Cas hatte sich wieder gefangen und stürzte sich auf Gabriel der von dem Überraschungsangriff etwas überrumpelt war.

 

„Fick mich“, keuchte er und so schnell konnte er fast nicht reagieren, hatte sich Gabriel in ihm versenkt und ihm kurz die Luft zum Atmen genommen.

Er hielt sich an seiner Schulter und Hüfte fest und traf zielsicher mit jedem Stoß seinen Lustpunkt. Der Schwarzhaarige kam noch einmal und dann wurde ihm kurz schwindelig. Er verkrampfte sich und Gabriel konnte nicht mehr, als sein Kleiner eingequetscht wurde. Mit einem animalischen Schrei drückte er sich noch einmal so tief wie es ging in seinen Freund und ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen, versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

 

Nachdem sich die vier Musketiere doch noch aufgerafft hatte und kurz unter die Dusche hüpften fühlte sich Eva in ihrer Schlafposition wohl, ihr Mann, der am Rand lag, dagegen weniger.

„Warum darf ich nicht in der Mitte liegen?“

„Hör auf zu maulen“, lachte Cas und bewarf ihn mit einem Kissen.

„Mir knurrt der Magen“, seufzte Dean, „ich werde morgen beim Frühstück so dermaßen zuschlagen, dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen kann.“

„Gute Nacht“, murmelte Eva, schon halb im Land der Träume.

„Gute Nacht, ich liebe dich“, sagte Gabe, zog sie ganz nahe zu sich, damit die anderen nicht auf dumme Ideen kamen und drückte ihr eine Kuss auf die Stirn.

Aber Cas hatte Dean in Beschlag genommen, dessen Kopf selig auf seiner Brust ruhte.

 

Und dass Dean beim Frühstück wirklich zulangte, war nicht untertrieben.

„Wo isst du das alles hin?“, staunte Eva und trank einen Schluck Orangensaft.

„Wir gehen dann eine Runde laufen, Kalorien verbrennen“, schmunzelte er und nickte Cas zu der seufzend mit den Augen rollte.

 

„Das heißt, wir haben mindestens eine Stunde für uns alleine“, kicherte Gabriel und stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß zu, seine Frau fest im Griff.

„Was schlägst du vor?“

„Wir könnten auch Kalorien verbrennen, aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden verbinden wir das mit Spaß“, erwiderte er mit einem versauten Grinsen.

Dafür, dass es Ende April war, waren es schon Temperaturen wie im Frühsommer.

„Unser eigener FKK-Bereich“, schmunzelte Gabriel als er die Balkontüre öffnete und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Er hielt Eva in einer festen Umarmung und verteilte Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?“

„Nope“, antwortete sie und wurde gekitzelt bis ihr die Luft ausging.

„Lügner!“

Kurzerhand entschlossen sie sich den Garten zu inspizieren und sich ein wenig sonnen zu lassen.

Es war ein herrlicher Tag und Eva genoss einige Minuten die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut während Gabriel etwas zu trinken holte und sich dann langsam heranschlich.

„Sehr sexy Mrs. ****“, raunte er nahe an ihrem Ohr und begann die Sonnencreme auf den Rücken zu verteilen. Mit gekonnten und zärtlichen Griffen verwöhnte er ihren Körper und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke stöhnte sie genussvoll mit geschlossenen Augen.

In ihr brodelte es bereits und das kam nicht von der Sonne auf der Haut.

Eva spreizte leicht die Beine, aber ihr Mann ließ sie warten. Immer und immer wieder kneteten seine Finger ihre Arschbacken, glitten durch die Ritze oder massierten mit sanftem Druck ihre Oberschenkel.

„Komm schon Romeo, neck mich nicht!“

Mit Genugtuung beobachtete Gabriel, wie sich seine Frau wohlig unter ihm räkelte, die Feuchtigkeit, die bereits austrat und mit der Haut um die Wette glitzerte.

Er genoss es, sie zappeln zu lassen und führte seine Handgriffe langsam und mit Genuss aus.

Das könnte er stundenlang machen, seine schöne Frau einfach nur anschauen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fanden zwei seiner Finger endlich den Eingang zu ihrer Liebeshöhle und der Daumen in ihren Hinteringang. Da es keinen Anschein machte, dass er sie bewegen würde begann sich Eva leicht dagegen zu drücken und ihr Becken kreisen zu lassen. Bei der Doppeltechnik dauerte es nicht lange und sie spürte das himmlische Kribbeln, das in ihren Zehen begann und schließlich im Pulsieren der Vagina endete.

Gabe wischte sich seine nassen Finger am Handtuch ab und legte sich grinsend ohne ein Wort zu verlieren auf die Liege neben sie.

Nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, schaute sie ihn fragend an:

„Und wer macht meine Vorderseite?“

Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten setzte sie sich auf und begann sich selber einzucremen. Langsam und ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen begann sie bei ihren Armen, ließ sich viel Zeit beim Busen und massierte ihren gesamten Körper auf erotische Weise. Dass Gabriel die Showeinlage sehr erregte, stellte sie mit einem leichten Schmunzeln fest, ging die paar Schritte zu seiner Liege und reichte ihm ihre Hand.

„Ich denke du brauchst eine kleine Abkühlung!“

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie in Richtung Whirlpool und er zog sich schnell ein Kondom über.

 

Cas’ Luft wurde knapp, er musste aufhören, er hatte sich zu sehr verausgabt, bekam kaum noch Sauerstoff. Schnaufend blieb er stehen, stützte die Hände auf seinen Knien ab und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Was ist los, schwächelst du?“, schrie Dean einige Meter vor ihm, auf der Stelle laufend.

„So weit wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht laufen“, rief er ihm keuchend zu, „lass uns zurück … bitte, ich kann nicht mehr!“

Atemringend setzte er sich auf die Bank und wartete auf den Jüngeren.

„Keine Kondition, alter Mann“, lachte Dean.

„Ach ja?“, erwiderte Cas mit einem dreckigen Grinsen, „wie wäre es, wenn ich dich nachher ans Bett fessle, mich stundenlang mit dir beschäftige und dich nicht kommen lasse? Mal sehen, wie gut deine Kondition ist!“

Dean sah ihn mit großen Augen an, denn er wusste dass der Schwarzhaarige das ernst meinte. Hatte er doch eine gute Lehrerin. Also lieber keine schlafenden Hunde wecken …

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Dean war kein religiöser Mensch, aber dieser Orden predigte nicht nur von Gott


End file.
